1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television set embedded with a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player, and more particularly to a technology for prohibiting subtitles based on subtitle information from being superposed on those based on closed caption information on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DVD player embedded type television set (a television set embedded with a DVD player) is a video reproducing apparatus that both serves as a television set and a DVD player. The DVD player embedded type television set has an advantage that it is more compact than a system in which a separate DVD player and a television set are connected with each other by a cable. The contents recorded on a DVD are reproduced and displayed on a television screen. Subtitle information and closed caption information as well as main video information are recorded on the DVD. The subtitle information is used to display the subtitles in the case of the contents such as the movies, and includes subtitle data corresponding to plural languages such as Japanese, English, French, and Spanish; the subtitles expressed in the language designated by a user can be displayed in superposition on a main image or picture. The closed caption information has been inherently introduced for hearing-impaired people and is inserted during a vertical blanking period of a video signal to display the same contents as a speech sound by the subtitles. However, unlike the subtitle information, the language of the subtitles displayed on the basis of the closed caption information is limited to English. The subtitle information and closed caption information are disclosed in JP-A-2002-247498 and in JP-A-6-217199.